Stay
by texasbella
Summary: Bella, still a virgin at 20 & perpetually horny and snarky, has a heart too big to worry about herself. Turns out being forced to work on Valentine's Day because she's single may not be such a bad thing. Especially when her client is Esme Platt. femslash


**DISCLAIMER:** BooHoo...they aren't mine. They're Stephenie Meyer's...but it sure was interesting having Bella and Esme get naughty!

**A/N:** Hi everyone! This was my one shot contribution to the Countdown to Valentine's Day 2012 being hosted by Breath of Twilight. In addition to several awesome one shots, all the participating authors worked together to write a full length fic as well, which is in the process of being posted now. My part of that spans chapters 38, 39 and 40. Anyhoo...it's under Breath-of-twilight's profile if you want to go check it out!

**Prompt 6-****A young ****lad**** lass from Forks  
>Had never had sex, it was true<br>Then she met a slightly older lass  
>So... they did it on the grass<br>And, man, that girl knew what to do!**

**Summary: **Bella, still a virgin at 20 and perpetually horny and snarky, has a heart too big to worry about herself. Turns out being forced to work on Valentine's Day because she's single may not be such a bad thing. Especially when her client is Esme Platt. Rated M for lang/lemons. Femmeslash Es/B.

_**If this world is wearing thin**__**  
>And you're thinking of escape<strong>__**  
>I'll go anywhere with you<strong>__**  
>Just wrap me up in chains<strong>__**  
>But if you try to go alone<strong>__**  
>Don't think I'll understand<strong>___

_**Stay with me**_

___**Stay with me**_

_**Stay by Shakespeare's Sister**_

_****_**~oOo~**

My gum snapped as I stuck the tip of the pen I was holding into the bubble I'd blown. I leaned over the glass counter and exhaled roughly, watching the glass fog up and then drew hearts and swirls in it.

I was bored.

I didn't particularly want to be at work today, but Rosalie had insisted that all the single workers be scheduled so the ones that had 'somebody special' could celebrate the day.

I didn't see what was so special about it.

It was a damn Hallmark holiday. Created, as far as I was concerned, as an excuse for the world's retailers to finagle more money from the gullible shoppers.

I might be a little bitter.

Being a twenty year old virgin that still lived at home _was_ taking its toll on me. But I didn't really have a choice since Dad had a stroke two years ago. He needed someone to help take care of him…and I was it. Mom had taken off when I was toddler and we hadn't seen her since. Dad had never remarried, so I had no siblings.

That left me to stay and play nursemaid to my dad, instead of escaping this shit town to experience college and a life beyond. Rosalie took me in and taught me the ropes; I'd just graduated to masseuse about a month ago.

Just because I didn't have a sweetheart, shouldn't have meant I was treated any differently from anyone else though. But, alas, here I was covering the reception desk while Riley took his lunch break. Had to pay the bills somehow and dad's pension only went so far.

Once he got back, I'd be even more bored, waiting for somebody to walk in or call for services at their home, because, yeah… "we delivered." All of the pre-scheduled massages had been done this morning. The people of the small town of Forks were most likely making their way to The Lodge for a fancy steak dinner now.

The small bell over the door rang just as the phone went off.

I sucked my gum back into my mouth as I waved at Riley, while grabbing the phone.

"Heavenly Hale's, this is Isabella, how can I pleasure you?" I answered, gagging on the greeting that Rosalie insisted we use.

"_Oh my_," came a soft voice that seemed to reach through the phone and stroke my cheek. "_Well, I was hoping to be pleasured with an in__-__house massage this afternoon…if there's an opening. I realize I'm calling a bit late,"_ the voice continued to purr with a soft giggle added in.

Did I mention I was still a virgin because this small town wasn't exactly teeming with my type? Lesbians were a dime a dozen in Seattle…about four hours away. Here, well…as far as I knew, I was the only one.

Can you blame me? Two years of having to give your dad sponge baths could turn any young innocent girl firmly OFF of cock…not that it had really ever held any appeal to me.

"…_around four would be perfect. I'd like the works." _

I realized I'd zoned out and had missed what she said. "Umm, sure ma'am, I'm available for a 4:00," I tried to cover, as my eyes darted at the clock to see that it was 3:30…plenty of time to get anywhere in Forks. "Just let me get your name and address, gather my kit and I'll be on my way," I said politely.

I wrapped up the call, getting the information I needed and confirming she had no allergies so all of my oils and lotions would be safe to use on her. When I asked if she had a space where I could set up my travel table, she assured me not to worry, that she had the perfect spot.

Hanging up, I went to my room and gathered my supplies. I selected the freesia and vanilla scented kit, grabbed the oatmeal and sugar scrubs, and hefted my insulated tote bag filled with neatly rolled heated damp towels.

When I got back to the lobby, laden down with my equipment, Riley was leaning against the counter with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I snapped at him. He seemed a little too pleased. Riley had figured out my secret about two weeks after I started working here. As he'd explained, it takes one to know one...we'd become immediate best friends. Unlike me, however, he was able to get away on weekends and get his itches scratched.

"Esme Platt?" he said with a single eyebrow raised.

"Yes, that's who just called and made an appointment. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get going if I'm going to arrive on time," I grumbled as I pushed past him. What was up with him anyways?

I'd just reached the door when he called out to me. "Enjoy yourself today, Bella. Let's just say, I've got a feeling about this one…" he trailed off as he blew me a kiss.

I just rolled my eyes, walked out the door and piled everything into my beat up old truck.

XOX

Much to my surprise, it took me almost the full thirty minutes to arrive at Ms. Platt's house. She didn't live in town, she actually lived beyond the town limits and I almost missed her driveway. I managed to park, gather my things and at four o'clock on the dot, I was ringing the doorbell…and breathing heavy.

Just when I'd given up that anyone was going to answer the door, it pulled open to reveal a very striking woman. Her hair was a lush mass of auburn waves that hung past her shoulders. Her silky locks framed a face that had skin the color of cream allowing her caramel eyes and mocha lips to 'pop.'

She was simply breathtaking.

As she pulled the door wider, a smile spread on her face. "You must be Isabella, please come in," she said, gesturing for me to enter.

"Thank you, Ms. Platt, please, call me Bella…all my friends do," I answered shyly. What the hell? I was never shy, but something about this woman was causing me to be reserved. There was something about her…she demanded respect…no…she demanded to be worshipped as the goddess she was.

Her laughter was light and airy as she placed an arm around my shoulder and I shivered at the contact. "Then you must call me Esme, Bella," she chimed as she kissed my cheek quickly before withdrawing. "Follow me, dear. Right through here…"

I followed behind her, looking around in awe at the magnificence of her house. It wasn't overly large, but it was exquisitely decorated. Each room she took me through just screamed of elegance and class. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised; she was able to afford an in home private massage, with the works, after all.

As we passed through her living room I found my feet unable to move. Mounted above her fireplace was an erotic picture…of two women. Gazing at it, I became lost. It was sensual and as tastefully done as the rest of the house, yet so very arousing.

Suddenly her breath whispered across my ear. "That was taken years ago…my first lover was a bit of an exhibitionist and her best friend was a photographer."

Startled, I turned towards the sound of her voice and found that she hadn't moved so my lips brushed over hers briefly before I pulled back.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"Never apologize for who you are, Bella," she said with a wink as she turned towards the French doors. "I thought we'd set up out on the porch?"

My head was a confused mess. She'd just admitted that she had a preference for women. And I think she had just hit on me…but…she had to be at least twenty years older than me. Did that matter? I couldn't deny that I'd been having reactions to her since first hearing her voice over the phone.

Shit. She was a client. Rosalie would kill me if she found out that I'd been anything but professional with a client. I was just going to have to suck it up, do my job and get out of here. Maybe, I could revisit…whatever _this_ was…when I was off the clock.

"Won't the porch be a little cold?" I asked with a small laugh before adding, "of course, you're the one that has to get naked, so wherever you want to do it is fine with me." I felt my blush rising as I realized the words that had just come out of my mouth…and at the visions that were now playing in my head.

She laughed and walked through the doors and I followed. While the porch was outside, it was covered and there were ceramic heaters going in each corner, so the area actually felt quite comfortable. The view was amazing as it looked over her gardens, complete with a fountain, and on into the forest beyond.

It was very tranquil and actually the perfect setting for the relaxing treatment she was about to receive.

I set all of my gear down. I didn't have to set up my table, as she had a professional table already set in the middle of the space, complete with oil warmers on the sides.

"Do you get massages often, Esme?" I queried as I slipped the bottles of oils into the warming stations.

"At least once a week. Usually Michael comes out, but I understand he had plans with his Jessica today?"

I nodded.

"He recommended you, by the way. Told me he had been handling your training and that I wouldn't be disappointed. Tell me, Bella, can you handle giving me the works?" Her tone implied that her meaning went deeper than just the words.

Once again I had the feeling she was hitting on me. Had Mike set us up? And Riley and Rosalie? They had been acting a little weird the last couple of days.

_Gah! Work Swan…you're here to work_, I reminded myself.

"I'll do my best Esme. If you want to go ahead and disrobe, then get up on the table, we'll get started." There. That was professional. Never mind that I could feel the ache in my nipples and my panties were getting wet as she peeled the robe off, revealing her naked form.

She might be around forty, but damn, her body rivaled mine. I think I might have drooled a little.

She gave me a knowing grin as she unashamedly strolled past me, stopping to put her finger under my chin and push up, closing my mouth.

Fuck.

She laid down on her stomach and I moved forward, slathering my hands with warm oil as I began on her feet. I took my time, working from her feet up to her calves, loving the way she felt under my fingers. My pussy clenching anytime she moaned at my ministrations.

On up to her thighs, then her luscious firm ass. I might have spent extra time thoroughly working her there, letting my movements pull her open so I could get quick peeks at her back hole.

By the time I had reached her shoulders, my mouth had gone dry. I honestly believed it was because all the available fluid in my body was pooling between my thighs.

I'd had urges. I knew what being horny felt like. And trust me, I'd gotten myself off plenty of times. But never, _ever_, had the desire been so strong, so painful, as it was right now. My pussy felt swollen and tight…and it throbbed…with every beat of my heart.

Her appreciative moans had become huskier, more wanton, as my hands had journeyed up her body. She was enjoying this as much as I was. I wondered if she was dripping between her legs, too. If she were, would I have the guts to offer to clean her up?

Her arms now done, I dragged my hands, with my fingertips just slightly depressed into her skin, up her arms and onto her back.

Out over her hips.

Down her outer thighs.

Running down her leg to her foot and firmly returning to her inner ankles.

Steadily up the insides of her legs, slowing as I neared the apex of her thighs.

Deciding.

Turning my hands so as I moved in, my thumbs sunk between her folds quite easily and my fingers curled around the delicate curve of her ass.

"Oh Bella," she whimpered as she lifted her hips, her ass rising into the air and my thumbs sinking further inside her.

I was fingering a woman.

I finally had my hands on a pussy.

It was smooth and satiny and wonderful.

On impulse, I spread my thumbs, opening her up and lowered my tongue to her.

That first taste was pure ambrosia.

So much better than I had ever imagined it would be.

While my tongue began working in and out and around her honeyed flesh, she pushed up onto her elbows and spread her knees, giving me easier access.

I never took my mouth off her the whole time she was moving.

Wanting to give her more sensation, I straightened back up and moved my left arm around the front of her thigh so I could rub her clit. With my right hand, I slowly slid two fingers inside her, watching in awe as she stretched to accommodate me.

I got lost in watching my fingers slide in and out of her, the way her pussy stretched and pulled against them. Suddenly the grip on my fingers became extremely tight and her hair flipped back as she threw her head back and cried out, "Oh ahhh oooh yesssss!"

She slouched against me as I willingly supported her. Her head rested against my shoulder and without thinking, I leaned down and kissed her temple. She blinked and looked up at me.

"You're quite good, you know that?" she laughed as she panted out the words.

"Good to know, maybe with practice, I'll get even better!" I answered cheerily.

Her face smoothed out and then her brows furrowed as she turned in my arms to look at me better. "Have you never been with a woman, Bella?" she asked gently.

I just shrugged and gave her a lopsided grin. "Or a man," I added for some reason.

"Jesus Wept! You're a virgin?" she asked, her shock evident. "Wait, how old are you?"

I laughed now. Did she think she'd just somehow taken advantage of some inexperienced jailbait? "Yes, I'm a virgin…not because I want to be, but because, well…it's a long story, but basically it boils down to the timing hasn't been right and 'my type' aren't exactly plentiful around here. Oh, and I'm twenty," I hoped my answers put her at ease.

"Oh Bella, sweetheart, if I'd known you were looking, I would've welcomed you in years ago. Though," she smirked and lifted her lips towards me, silently asking for a kiss that I happily supplied, "then I would have been corrupting a child…which you most certainly are not." She concluded her statement by letting her hands slip beneath my top, trailing slowly upwards until she was cupping my boobs.

"Please Bella, let me see your breasts. They feel so good in my hands, I know they'll be beautiful," she pled.

I lifted my top over my head and let it fall down my arms to the ground. She wasted no time moving to the clasp between my boobs and releasing it. She pushed the lacy material back, letting my boobs bounce gently as they were freed, until my bra was hanging from my shoulders…out of the way.

I whimpered when her lips closed around my nipple.

I moaned as her fingers closed around the other one and gently rolled it back and forth.

I cried out when her teeth clamped down and tugged as her fingers mimicked the motion.

I was chanting her name over and over, feeling like I was going to explode just from the sensations in my boobs. She hadn't made any move towards my pussy yet and I knew it wasn't going to take anything to put me over the edge.

I shifted my hips to try to press my pubic mound into the edge of the table and all attention to my boobs stopped as she abruptly sat back.

"Oh that will never do," she said with a scowl.

Had I gone too far by rubbing on her furniture like a cat in heat? Was she going to dismiss me?

She climbed off the table and stood next to me. Then my pants and panties were sliding down my legs and gone.

"You are absolutely beautiful, Bella. Will you let me love you?" she asked sincerely.

I was so worked up that I couldn't have said no if I wanted to. Of course, I didn't want to.

"Please, Esme," was all I had time to say before she was on her knees before me, hitching my leg over her shoulder. I grabbed onto the edge of the table and grunted as her tongue took a long lick up my pussy.

"So fucking good, Bella," she purred and then buried her tongue back in my folds.

I couldn't put into words the way she was making me feel. All coherent thoughts stopped when she pressed a single finger into me.

"My god, you're tight. Trust me, sweetheart, I'm going to make you feel so good."

And she made good on her promise. She continued to lick me while teasing my entrance with her fingertip, quickly coaxing my first orgasm out of me.

When she sat back on her heels, her mouth and chin looked like she'd been sloppily eating pork chops. Her smile was so beautiful, so pleased with herself, that I didn't feel embarrassed at all.

Actually, I pulled her up and attacked her mouth with my own, delighting in tasting myself on her. We pressed our bodies together, our ample boobs squishing between us as we lost ourselves in the kiss and our hands roamed over each other's backs.

Eventually, we had to come up for air and we pulled apart, but our fingers interlocked as our hands joined in unison. We stood smiling at each other in content silence for several minutes and then her eyes took on a mischievous sparkle.

"Do you trust me, Bella?" she asked.

Did I? I just met her. But I'd felt safe with her from the moment I walked through the door and we'd just gotten pretty up close and personal.

I nodded. "Yes, Esme, I do."

She kissed me and whispered 'follow me' in my ear. She led me out from under the protection of the porch roof and the air was immediately cooler, making my nipples pucker tightly. I noticed hers did the same. And, I suddenly had the urge to take them in my mouth.

Bare assed naked, we walked through her yard and I realized she was leading me towards the forest.

"Esme?"

"Shhh, you'll love this Bella!" she said giddily.

When we stepped into the cover of the trees, the air was surprisingly much warmer again. The forest was quiet all around us as we walked, our feet padding softly on the pine needles. After a few minutes I could hear bubbling water.

We came around a bend in the path and there was a steaming spring a few feet in front of us.

"I didn't know there were hot springs out here?" I grinned.

"Oh, it's not natural…I had it constructed. I like to come out here to…relax," she explained as she dropped my hand and ran over to a rock that was near the edge of the spring.

I laughed when she lifted the lid on it to reveal that it was a fake formation that was actually storage. I caught up to her and looked inside to see towels and toys. Holy shit, did she have a selection of dildos!

"I want you, Bella. I want to be your first…and I thought out here would be the most comfortable for you. I won't lie, you'll be a little tender afterwards and the hot mineral water will be amazing for your recovery," she explained honestly.

Just like that I was swollen and throbbing between my legs again.

Taking my hand she guided me into the water and we resumed kissing as the heat soaked into us. She played me with her fingers first, then moved to a small four inch dildo about an inch in diameter, to stretch me she explained.

When she had brought me to a second orgasm and had me on the cusp of my third she had me lay out on the bank of the spring. I watched her through lidded eyes as she retrieved a larger dildo from the storage chest.

I started to object as the thing looked monstrously long and there was no way that fucker was going in me, but my words caught on my tongue when she pushed half of the dildo inside herself with a loud groan.

Suddenly my lover was sporting a cock.

She knelt between my legs and placed light kisses over my abdomen and up over boobs, along my neck to my ear. "Just breathe, Bella…" she murmured as I felt the synthetic phallus press into me. She easily slid it further in due to all the moisture that had amassed from my previous orgasms, and her teasing and playing with me.

I felt a slight pinch as she reached my barrier and I tensed up.

"Oh sweetheart," she mumbled against my lips, "relax and breathe," she added before threading her fingers into mine above my head, as her tongue pushed between my lips and she thrust her hips forward, claiming my virginity.

She swallowed down my single cry of pain and proceeded to rock her hips, quickly taking me to new heights that had me hovering on that third orgasm once again, as she slid in and out of me.

When I started muttering gibberish as every nerve ending in my body seemed to tighten mercilessly, she sat up and back onto her heels. She grabbed my hip with one hand as her other sought my clit. Using the pads of two fingers she rubbed tight hard circles on my nub as she pounded me harder, grinding her own pussy down on her half of the dildo with each thrust.

As one, we cried out and the forest exploded in a blast of intense color…the greens almost neon in the bright sun as my orgasm claimed me.

I slowly began to focus again when she shifted on top of me and pulled the dildo out of me along with a wince. "Come on sweetheart, back into the water," she ordered playfully.

After she'd taken the dildo out, rinsed and dried it and returned it to the chest, she dipped into the water. She glided over to me and we snuggled against each other sharing tender kisses as we relaxed.

I'd never been so happy…until her next words left her mouth.

"I don't think Michael's services will be needed any longer?"

"Oh? Why is that?" I played dumb.

"Because I've got a sexy girlfriend now, who happens to be a superb masseuse as well. I don't have to endure that man's hands on me anymore!"

Did she say girlfriend?

"Wow…you have a girlfriend…I should really get out of here before she comes home then. Wouldn't want her to be jealous," I teased as I started to stand up.

She grabbed my hand and with a serious expression, whispered, "Stay."

**A/N: So...a little something different huh? What'd ya think? I think I owe huge thanks to Mina Rivera for the beautiful banner she made to accompany this as well as Mid Night Cougar for her awesome beta skills. If you want to see the banner, look me up on FB under Bella Carroll or my group, TexasBella's Darlin's OR you can go check out my recently overhauled blog (THANK YOU JA MASH) at www . toserveisdivine . blogspot . com**

Till Next time...


End file.
